


Safe Haven

by FlandusLover1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/pseuds/FlandusLover1
Summary: As summer hit long county high schooler Daryl and Rick find they may have wanted the same thing for so long without ever knowing the other felt the sameI suck at summers it's woo percent Rickyl





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta by the awesome Justley thank you again

"Yo Dixon” Shane Walsh voice Booms across the school courtyard and Daryl's head isn't the only one to turn in its direction “Let me guess you're gonna go into those woods and bend over for that white trash brother of Your?" Shane taunts Damn, Daryl thinks Daryl Hates Shane with a passion.

Its the last day of school and yet Daryl is upset, It’s not that he enjoys school It's the mere fact that he won't see Rick Grimes all Summer and that pisses Daryl off. He's no fag but will admit to enjoying watching the Grimes boy with nicely defined that ripple beneath his shirt as he moves, his beautiful mouth with tempting plump lips and a tight ass that makes Daryl grow hard each time he bends over.

Flipping Shane off, he waltzes over to his best friend Michonne who leans against his locker laughing with their friend Carol. "Can I beat his ass now Michonne" Daryl says. Michonne just laughs, it's been a ongoing joke since freshman year when Walsh started his taunting on Daryl which lead to a fight getting them both suspended for a week.

Michonne leans towards Daryl smiling "Baby, you know that won't do any of us no good plus, next year you're a senior and can leave this god forsaken town behind....or beat his ass before he heads off to police academy." With a scowl on his face he pulls Carol into a hug. Then, out of the corner of his eye he spots Rick entering the hallway and watches him as he walks.

Carol smiles as she walks away to greet her cousin Rick . "So what's the plan this summer Dar?" He smirks at her before replying,"Didn't you hear Shane? I'm getting fucked." He deadpanned, looking at her shocked face until they both burst into a fit of laughter, neither noticed the sad look on Rick's face as he overheard Daryl's answer.

Rick looks over at Daryl wanting so bad to talk to the older boy but he's just too shy, smiling as his cousin Carol walks over Rick hugs her tightly.

I'm deep conversation with Carol, Rick overhears Daryl's reply and his stomach drops 'why would Shane say that?.. wait… are him and Daryl..? That thought just tortures him more. He's heard the rumors that Daryl was gay but he wants to hear Daryl say it himself before he will believe it.

Rick himself never liked guys, well that was until he started high school and saw the blue eyed, angel wing vest-wearing 10th grader with a chip on his shoulder his first day freshman year. He literally had to hold his books in front of his crotch. Incase he embarrassed himself in front of the whole school, so no one would see just how much he enjoyed looking at Daryl.

All Rick's wanted for the past year is to talk to the older boy but he's not sure if he can, doesn't help Rick's best friend Shane is always taunting Daryl and making comments. Rick really wishes Shane would leave Daryl alone, Carol brings him out of his own thoughts when she says "you know he likes you to" brought out of his thoughts he looks at Carol like she's grown two heads "what naw Daryl don't even know my name" Rick says and Carol smiles at him "fine then I guess I shouldn't tell you I overheard him telling Michonne if only he knew you played for his team he might actually approach you after all, he has a thing for your bowlegs"

After school Rick finds himself following Daryl into the woods. To say he wasn't scared shitless was a lie but after what Carol said he at least knows that if it goes south he can just move away right?.

Walking as quietly as he can deep in thought, he doesn't notice when Daryl slinks to the left and disappears. "Why are you following me Grimes?" God, that deep southern voice "i..i..wanted to talk..to you" Rick says trembling over his words he's shaking with fear, it's not that he is afraid of Daryl just afraid he will get rejected. "Yeah and what ya wanting to talk bout huh" Daryl smirked behind Rick he can see the boy trembling and damn if that doesn't turn him on. "Car..Carol said something. ...it intrigued me" gulping, he tries to get his mind off how close Daryl is to him or the fact that he can feel Daryl's warm breath on his neck sending goosebumps down his spine "Yeah and what she say?" Daryl asks. he couldn't help it being this close with no prying eyes he had to step closer, feeling the way Rick is trembling sending goosebumps down Daryl spine. "she..she said that you..you..may.....like me." Rick hated that his voice breaks a little as I speaks but damn more than his dignity was on the line here, the only guy he's ever crushed on could break his heart.

From behind him Daryl puts a hand on Rick's hip pushing his erection against the younger boy's ass. "Yeah what ya gonna do about it?" Rick trembles again but knows he has to do something. This was his chance, so before he loses his nerve he quickly turns around and finds Daryl lips with his own in a brief kiss. 

Pulling away Rick is suddenly nervous. He's never kissed anyone before but kissing Daryl was more nerve wracking than he thought. "I..I..I'm sorry. .I shouldn't have.." his words were cut short by Daryl smashing into Rick's with his own in a searing kiss that makes his knees go weak. He grabs Daryl by the vest and pulls him closer, the older boy closer as Daryl reached a ham out grabbing Rick's face with one hand while holding his hip with the other. After what felt like hours to Rick, Daryl finally pulls away smiling. 

"Well Rick,” Daryl says “you may have just made my summer a hellva lot better"


End file.
